


Clap Your Hands if You Believe

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Imaginary Friends, Some Swearing, chick flick moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You are the younger sister of the Winchester brothers. They have brought you up not knowing what they do and they hope they keep it that way. That is until a long lost friend shows up in the bunker looking for some help.





	Clap Your Hands if You Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @riversong-sam and @beckawinchester Triple Threat Challange on Tumblr. My prompt title was "Clap Your Hands if You Believe." As usual this has no been beta'd and all mistakes are my own. This is based off of the season 11 episode "Just My Imagination" because when I was thinking about what I wanted to do for this challenge imaginary friends came to my mind.

Y/N Winchester was the youngest of the clan but unknown in the hunting community. Dean and Sam made sure to keep her out of the family business. She had been the product of a one night fling John had once. The Winchesters had taken her in when she was just 7 years old, five years ago. Her family had been taken by demons and she was left on her own. Sam and Dean loved having a little sister. She was the one who made the boys happy and cheer them up after a bad day. She would worry when her brothers would come back cut up but Dean would always promise her that they were okay.

Y/N woke up hearing voices coming from the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes she followed the sounds of her brothers to the kitchen.”Sam, who are you talking to? There is no one there,” Dean exclaimed.

“Wait you can’t…” Sam trailed off.

Bounding into the kitchen a look of pure joy spread across Y/N’s face, “Sully?! What are you doing here?” Both brothers looked at their little sister astonished as she ran over to the man standing next to Sam. To Dean it looked like she was hugging air.

“Y/N, what are you doing, why are you hugging the air,” Dean questioned.

“Wait, Y/N how do you know Sully?” Sam looked at you and his imaginary friend in amazement.

“Sully is my friend. I haven’t seen him in five years though,” you smile looking between the three men standing around you. “Sully, where have you been?”

Sully crouched down next to you, “hey Y/N/N its good to see you girl. You didn’t need me anymore so it was time that I moved on.” Sully smiled at you sadly.

“What do you mean I didn’t need you anymore? I was all alone, I had lost everyone!” You began to tear up. Turning you face towards Sam, he gave you a hug.

“Y/N, you had your brothers,” Sully said, “I knew once Sam was around you were going to be just fine.” You and your brother looked at Sully in disbelief.

“Ummm why do we have a chick flick moment going on? Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Dean look at the two of you in disbelief.

“Oh, right let me get that,” Sully said before snapping his fingers.

“Who the hell are you?!” Dean exclaimed, “wait, Sully as in your imaginary friend from when you were little?” Dean looked at Sam with a curious expression.

Sam looked at Sully then back to Dean, “ummmm yea. Dean meet Sully. Sully, this is Dean.”

“It is so good to finally meet you Dean! I have heard a lot about you!” Sully took a step towards Dean to give him a hug. Dean steps back holding his gun up towards the Zanna again.

“Dean put the gun down! Don’t hurt my Sully!” You glared at your oldest brother. One glance at you and Dean put his gun back in his waistband. “Thank you.” Dean couldn’t help but give you a guilty smile.

“Dean, I’m not imaginary. I am a Zanna. My job is to guide and be a guardian angel towards children. Only the child we are assigned to can see us unless we want others to see us. I was assigned to Sam and Y/N when they were younger.” Sully starts pacing around the kitchen. “Listen, I only came because I need your help. I know what you guys do and I need your help. Someone is killing Zanna.”

“Y/N go to your room,” Dean commands you.

You step up to Dean with a defiant look on your face, “no Dean. Sully was there for me when I needed help so I am going to be here for him when he needs help.” You glare at Dean waiting for him to give you a comeback. You can hear Sam give a slight huff of amusement behind you. Dean looks at Sam and then back at you.

“Y/N, please,” Dean begs trying to give you the puppy dog eyes. 

“Deeeean, that look doesn’t work on me and you know it. I’m not going anywhere except to help Sully.” You stomp your foot and walk over to Sully grabbing his hand. Sully looks down at you and smiles.

“Dean, she has a point,” Sam says.

“Oh come on Sam! You know this is a bad idea. She doesn’t know, do we really want to bring her in on this?

“Dean…”

“Dean, I don’t care. You are always the one who says we help family. Sully is family to me, so I am going to help him,” you sass to your brother putting your hand on your hip and glaring at him. 

Dean looked between the three others in the kitchen and sighed knowing that he was outnumbered. “Fine. Why am I always outnumbered in this family?”

____

The hunt was finished. You the youngest of the group were able to talk the girl down and save the rest of the Zanna. Dean was impressed with how well you reacted to the stressful situation. “Chickadee, you did really well back there. When did you get so grown up?” He smiles over at you as you walk through the library with a bottle of water.

“De, is this what you and Sammy do? Go around saving things that most people think aren’t real? Is that why you guys are always gone leaving me here with Cas and Charlie?” You stop by the table Dean is sitting at.

Dean looks at Sam having one of their silent conversations as Sam walks into the room. “Yea Chickadee. Sam and I, we hunt monsters. That’s why sometimes we come home beat up. It’s not the life we want for you. You were so young and innocent when we first met you. Shoot, you still are. You are only 12. We never wanted you in this life. That’s why we never talk about what we do or where we go. We are trying to keep you safe.”

Dean looks away from you as Sam puts his hand on your shoulder with a sad smile. “Bug, what we do can be scary as hell, but if we don’t do it nobody will. I know it is a lot to take in. If you ever have questions we are here, you can ask us.”

“Wait, is that why I’m only allowed to read the books on that shelf and not any of the others,” you question pointing to a shelf in the corner. Your brothers give you a nod. “The rest of these books are about the things that you guys go after.” It was more of a statement than a question but your brothers nod at you. “Okay, I’m going to go to my room now,” you wave at Sam before heading to your room.

Sitting down with an exhausted sigh you look up and jump to see Sully sitting in the chair next to your bed. “Sully, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to work.”

Sully looks at you with a small smile on his face, “one of my kids needed me, so here I am. Y/N, I know finding out what your brothers do is a lot. I’m here for you.”

You can’t help but smile at your friend. “You really thought I didn’t need you after Sam and Dean took me in?”

“You didn’t,” he responds reaching out to you. “You had a family again. Charlie became your best friend. Your family, it’s not just blood. You have so many people looking out for you and loving you. You were growing up, and fast. Look at you now. You did something your brothers couldn’t do. You got Reese to forgive and move on. She listened to you when you were talking. She wouldn’t listen to anyone else but you. I don’t know many twelve year olds who could do something like that.”

“So, all those monsters I was scared of back then, they are all real, aren’t they?” A sad smile graced your face as you looked towards your friend. “My parents always told me they weren’t real. Sam and Dean told me they weren’t real when I woke up from nightmares of monsters attacking my family. They lied to me,” tears began to pool in your eyes as you willed yourself to not cry.

“They didn’t tell you the truth, that’s a fact. However, they were trying to keep you safe. They love you Y/N/N.” Sully moves to sit next to you on your bed, “I’m here for you as long as you need me. You and Sam will always be my kids. I can stay if you want me to.”

As he says this there is a knock at the door, “Y/N? Can we talk?” Sam steps in with a sad look on his face.

“Thanks Sully, but I have Sam and Dean. I will be okay.” You give your friend a hug before turning to your brother as your friend disappears.

“I guess we have a lot to talk about huh?” Sam smiles wrapping an arm around you pulling you closer to him.

“Yea Sammy, I guess we do,” you sigh as you snuggle closer to your brother.


End file.
